


You Know I’m Yours, And I Know You’re Mine

by fifrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Peter and Michelle reunite, Reunions, tony reacts to Michelle jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifrose/pseuds/fifrose
Summary: Michelle reunites with Peter after Thanos is defeated at the Avengers Tower.





	You Know I’m Yours, And I Know You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy IW spoilers!! Also lots of swearing. I made this kinda cracky in the beginning but it’s fluffy and cracky at the middle and end. 
> 
> I didn’t include all the characters that would have been there only because Peter didn’t interact with them at all

_Holy shit, that was a difficult week._

For starters, he met this fucking grape flavored Steve Austin look-alike with the most fucked up moral compass since, well, the last dipshit that wanted genocide. 

Then, he got fucking choked by aforementioned prick. Peter’s not into kink-shaming, but what the hell, man?

As if things weren’t bad enough, he and half the population dropped _dead._

Of course, Thanos decided that Mr. Stark would be left with nobody but that blue girl, (who was kind of a bitch, but she meant well), just so Mr. Stark would be forced to rejoin with Captain Patriot and his gang of ragamuffins. Minus T’Challa, Shuri, and Wakanda, they’re cool. 

Uh, no shade, no tea. 

Peter was sucked into the Soul Stone (no homo), as well as some other unfortunate souls. He was forced to fuck around with an alien guy that had horrible taste in movies and shared a name with Peter but was actually really nice. Then, Mr. Stark and the All-American Illegal Gangsters saved the day by stealing the gauntlet, and some-fucking-how destroying the Soul Stone so that everyone would be released.

And on top of all that, Peter missed his field trip for this shit. The one he had been looking forward to ALL year. 

And now?

Now, Peter was forced to sit on Mr. Stark’s couch  while the “adults were talking”. He was pretty sure that was just a fancy way of saying that Peter’s ideas didn’t matter. Maybe not though, Peter was turning into an angsty teen, as Mr. Stark would say it, so it could’ve just been in his head. 

All Peter wanted to do was find Aunt May and MJ and Ned and hug them tight. Even the slightly sleazy guy who owned the deli that Peter always went to. 

He missed them all so, _so,_ much. 

He wondered if Aunt May called any police stations this time. Hopefully not. 

He wondered if Ned had to tell MJ that Peter was Spider-Man. 

Oof, that would be an awkward conversation. 

He wondered if any of them died too. 

_God, he fucking hoped not._

Suddenly, Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. His mind so plagued by thoughts that his senses didn’t fritz up. 

“You alright, Peter Jr?” 

It was that Star-Guy.

”Uh, fine. Thanks.” Peter mumbled, feeling a tad bit guilty for lying to this guy. He meant well. 

“I know dying was like, freaking intense, and I bet with your super spider senses, that you probably felt it before it was coming. Am I right or am I right?” 

Peter sighed. This guy was kind of annoying after you had to deal with him for a while.

”You’re right.”

”I knew it. Well, if you need any help or something, I’ll be over there. By the way, Tin Man is being a total bitch ass right now. Some girl is outside trying to get in, but he won’t let her.” 

_Wait a minute, girl?_

“Wait, what? What does she look like?”

”Uh, brown hair, olive skin, won’t stop cursing. Why? Do you know her or something?” 

_MJ._

“It’s MJ, oh my god, she knows.” 

The anxiety in Peter’s tone must have made it apparent to Quill.

”D’ya want me to ask Tony to let her in?” 

“Please. But, uh, be prepared for a scene.” 

“Ooooh. I get it.” Quill whistled lowly before turning on his heel to Tony.

Peter pushed a hand through his hair nervously. _Where was Ned, or May?_

Peter kept an eye on the door, and he watched Tony sigh and let the girl in. It was definitely MJ.

MJ turned directly to Peter, a slightly pissed off but relieved look on her face. 

“Peter fucking Parker.” 

Like a bull running toward it’s matador minus the violence, MJ came crashing into Peter’s arms. 

Peter held her steady, ignoring the gaze of the others. 

“I’m really fucking sorry, MJ.” Peter whispered to MJ, his words legible to only her. 

“It’s okay.” MJ whispered right back, her previous demeanor melting into a softer version. 

“No, it’s really not.” 

“I think it is.”

“Alright then.”

Peter really wanted to keep hugging, but the watchful eye of the others became too much, so he prematurely ended the hug, but the glint in his eye hopefully told MJ that more hugs were to come later. 

“Who’s this?” That was Tony. 

”I’m Michelle.” Michelle’s gaze was defiant, and ready to debate if needed. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a-

_Here it comes._

“Friend.” Tony’s smug face was more then enough to make Peter roll his eyes.

”Gee, thanks.”

”Actually, I’m his girlfriend. I wouldn’t be caught dead calling myself his friend.” MJ joined in.

”Wow, and I thought you liked me.” 

“No, it’s only for the money.” 

“But I’m broke.” 

“It’s the insurance policy.” 

_MJ could have had that insurance money a day ago. That’s an unsettling thought._

“Wait a minute, I thought you said her name was MJ?” Quill broke into his thoughts yet again, his obnoxious voice probably not booming, but to Peter it was. 

“You call me Michelle. Only my friends call me MJ.” 

An uneasy silence fell over the group. 

“Wait, so he is your friend then? I thought you just said you would not consider him your friend?” Drax, the other WAY more annoying, slightly purple-blue guy, questioned.

”It’s sarc-“ 

“Don’t even try. It’s a lost cause.” Rocket groaned from beside Drax.

Michelle jumped a bit after seeing the talking raccoon, but she regained her composure. 

“So, let me guess, aliens? What the hell have you been doing, Parker?” Michelle chuckled.

”Just saving the world. The usual.” Peter slightly chuckled. 

“Actually, if I am remembering this correctly, we have saved the world, like, three times without any of you bozo’s help.” Quill smirked smugly. 

“Two times, Quill.” Drax corrected him. 

“But three times sounds _sooo_ much cooler.”

The aliens fell into an argument about something. Who really cares about that though?

Peter gently led Michelle to a couch, hoping to get some alone time with her. 

But nope, that apparently was not the plan for the man with the name Tony Stark. 

“So, Michelle, is everything alright? Do you need medical attention, or anything?” Tony was surprisingly awkward.

”Uh, no. But can I ask a question?” 

“Go ahead.”

”Is the Green Girl okay?” 

Peter, Tony, and Michelle turned to Gamora, who was sitting by herself. Gamora’s head was down and her hands covered her face. She looked miserable. 

“I’ll ask Quill. Fill her in, Peter.” 

Tony walked away, his confidence dripping off of him in waves. 

“I have a lot to fill you in on, geez.” 

“You don’t have to tell me now, let’s go somewhere else?” Michelle’s smile was watery, and seemed to be turning into a frown. 

It was Michelle’s turn to lead Peter gently into a different room. They walked into the hard-tiled room of the kitchen, and a quick peek inside told them it was empty. 

Their lips instantly connected, a warm shock spreading throughout their bodies. Michelle’s lips tasted of black coffee, Peter noted.

Peter wrapped his hand into Michelle’s, feeling the warmth. 

_God, it was good to be home._

“Do you know?” The question slipped of his tongue before he could help it. Their embrace broke suddenly. Michelle was surprisingly caught off-guard with this question.

”Yeah.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“I guess I understand. I’m a little bit mad, though.” Michelle hopped onto the counter to sit there. Peter would have joined her, but he was too tall and the counters would have hit his head.

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything. I shouldn’t have kept you out of the loop.” Peter instead chose to sit on the ground beside her feet, back against the counter. 

“Stop saying sorry. You just saved all our asses.”

”Sorry, uh. It’s a habit.”

”Ned told me after I started freaking out about you. He also told me about the tower and stuff. That’s how I figured out where to find you.”

“You freaked out about me?” 

“I was worried, okay? I know I portray myself as a heartless bitch most of the time, but I like you.” Michelle unconsciously put her hand down to card through Peter’s hair. 

“I love you, too.” 

Peter tilted his head to smile at MJ. 

Then a chorus of ‘aww’s’ came from the doorway. That was all it took to ruin the moment.

”Really?” Michelle groaned. 

It was Tony, the alien girl that was not green and had antennae, and Quill.

”You do love each other.” Mantis chirped from the doorway. “I don’t have to touch you to know that.” 

“Wait, what?” Michelle furrowed her eyebrows.

”When she touches someone, she can feel their emotions.” Tony explained before turning and smiling at Peter, a proud dad look on his face.

Peter was slightly proud of himself for not even blushing. 

“I’m surprised a girl like you could love a dork like that. No offense, Pete.” Quill chuckled before roughly patting Peter on the shoulder.

_Man, it was so good to be home._


End file.
